


Into The Stormy Night

by thatgaypoetickid



Series: Jazzalil Oneshots [3]
Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Jemilla is scared of storms, Zazz is her saviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgaypoetickid/pseuds/thatgaypoetickid
Summary: When a terrible storm hits, Jemilla is left alone and terrified. She does the first thing she can think of and calls for help.
Relationships: Jemilla/Zazzalil (Firebringer)
Series: Jazzalil Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986871
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Into The Stormy Night

A bright light flashed outside for just a second, followed by a deep rumble and Jemilla pushed herself further against the wall. She pulled the blanket around her tighter, storms were one of the only things she couldn’t handle.

Logically Jemilla knew the fear was completely irrational, the storm had no power to hurt her from inside her apartment. But the soft patter of rain hitting her windows and the fluffy blanket wrapped around her shoulders didn’t comfort her. 

The only thing capable of comforting Jemilla in a storm was Molag, and she was miles away and likely asleep based on time zones. Jemilla didn’t want to wake her, knowing the woman enjoyed her sleep a lot more in her old age.

Another flash of lightning shone through the closed curtains at her window and another rumble echoed outside. Jemilla shuddered despite the lack of cold, leaning her head against the wall and screwing her eyes shut. Repeating the breathing exercises she’d learnt a while go in her head like a prayer.

_Breath in, one, two, three, four. Hold, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven. Breath out, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight._

They didn’t seem to be helping and the storm was only getting more vicious, the rumbles getting louder and the flashes of light increasing in frequency. She hadn’t seen a storm this bad in a while, and last time she wasn’t alone.

_One, two, three, four-_

Jemilla curled her toes into her mattress, gripping onto the blanket even tighter. She hated how some stupid weather made her feel this way, she wished she could be brave like Zazzalil who ran outside during storms and sometimes even chased them. 

Zazzalil always loved the thrill of danger, she’d occasionally dragged Jemilla along on her journeys to _‘act as a voice of reason’_. Though Jemilla didn’t manage to convince her friend not to smash windows or pick fights with burly men who could crush her head in their hands like it was a soda can. 

The most she could do was patch Zazzalil up after and promise she would never follow along with one of her plans again. Yet the next time Zazzalil would ask, Jemilla would _begrudgingly_ agree, her crush on the girl winning over the logical part of her brain. Just like her fear of the storm.

A thought crossed Jemilla’s mind. Zazzalil was brave, Zazzalil liked storms, Jemilla liked Zazzalil. Maybe she could do what Molag could? In her terror-filled mind, Jemilla didn’t think twice about the idea and reached her shaky hand over to her phone. Her thumb quickly unlocked it and clicked Zazzalil’s contacts, calling her before the nerves could set in.

Thunder roared again outside, a flash was absent this time, and Jemilla’s breath hitched. The phone rang twice more and Jemilla let out a shaky breath.

“Hey, Jemilla! What’s up?” Zazzalil sounded as cheerful and carefree as usual.

Jemilla opened her mouth to reply, no sound coming out. Her hand shook more fervently as the absent lighting finally showed itself and she closed her eyes again. 

“Jemilla? You there?” Zazzalil's voice held more concern than cheer now, a quiet thump coming through just after the question.

“Y-yeah,” Jemilla whispered, her voice was back but not how she wished. Why was this so hard? This stupid storm-

A particularly loud roar interrupted her train of thought, stealing her voice away again.

“You okay? It’s not like you to call-” Lightning flashed. “Oh, you’re afraid of storms right?”

Jemilla went to answer but nothing came out.

“Do you want me to come over?”

“Yes, _please_.” Jemilla hated how desperate she sounded, but her fear of the storm overruled her embarrassment. 

“Alright. I’ll be there in five minutes,” Zazzalil paused, another thump punctuating her sentence. “I’ll bring snacks, just sit tight until then okay?”

“Okay,” Jemilla replied shakily. Zazzalil said bye and hung up.

She threw her phone on the bed and huddled deeper into the blanket. Zazzalil would be there soon and she’d help. Jemilla hoped.

It felt like hours had passed, although Jemilla knew it was probably only a few minutes, and there was a knock at the door. Jemilla didn’t move.

She waited. The click of her bedroom door opening drew her attention, Jemilla turned her head to see Zazzalil closing the door behind her before walking over to the bed.

“Hey, that took longer than expected. You okay?” Zazzalil sat down on the bed, keeping her distance.

Jemilla nodded her head, relinquishing her grip on the blanket a little as she stared at Jemilla.

“Well, I’m not sure how you usually get through storms so I had to improvise.” Zazzalil took off her backpack, it was bulking from being packed to the brim. She pulled open the zipper and rummaged inside, pulling out an assorted collection of snacks. “I thought maybe I could try and distract you until the storm passes.” She placed the snacks down between them on the bed and pulled out more things. “I brought board games, even though I’m terrible at them and you always win with that big brain of yours. I also brought some books that I stole from Keeri in case you wanted to read.”

Jemilla looked around at all the stuff, smiling at Zazzalil’s thoughtfulness. Zazzalil stuck her tongue out in concentration as she laid the assortment of objects on the bed. Jemilla felt like her head might explode. The fear and panic were now combined with all these fluffy feelings for Zazzalil, but she tried her best to push them away, although her grip on her emotions wasn’t as strong as her fingers still gripping at the blanket.

“So, what do you wanna do?” Zazzalil shuffled around to sit next to Jemilla, keeping a reasonable distance. She stuck her left knee up and rested her chin atop it, head tilted to look at Jemilla,

“Uh.” Jemilla looked back to the objects lying around. “I don’t think I’m in the mood to use my brain right now.”

Zazzalil nodded, scratching her head. “Okay, well what do you normally do during storms?” 

Jemilla paused. Molag’s methods were unconventional compared to the older woman’s usual demeanour, acting all tough and aloof. Whenever a storm came around back home she’d hug Jemilla, affirming it would be okay. 

Though that probably wouldn’t be a good idea. She and Zazzalil weren’t that close, not to mention how scrambled her brain was.

“I don’t know.” Jemilla knew it was a pitiful explanation, her sentence trailing off. Zazzalil stared at her, brows furrowed.

She hummed, turning back to her backpack. “Alright, I guess I’ve gotta use _my_ brain to come up with an idea,” she said, pulling a small pouch from her bag. Inside were a ton of markers. She tossed one to Jemilla. In her surprise she failed to catch it, the bright blue marker smacking her right in the forehead.

“You’re still bad at throwing things,” she mumbled, rubbing her forehead. She picked up the marker and looked back to Zazzalil. “What’s this for?”

“It’s for my new game.” She placed a notebook between them and pulled the cap off her own marker with her teeth, promptly spitting it out onto Jemilla’s bed.

Jemilla winced, wrinkling her nose as she eyed the marker cap. “I told you I didn’t want to use my brain.”

“Ah, no need to worry,” Zazzalil said, adjusting the position of the notebook. “This game requires no brain usage. It’s simple. I draw something, then you add on to my drawing and we continue until we have a full photo.”

“I don’t think that’s a new game.” Jemilla pulled off the cap of her own marker and placed it next to Zazzalil’s discarded, saliva covered one. “I’m pretty sure I played this in 5th grade.”

Zazzalil shook her head, drawing some lines onto the paper. “It’s completely original!” She finished her small drawing with a flourish, spinning the marker between her fingers and dropping it onto the bed. “I call it: Zazz’s Drawtastic Brainless Game!”

“Right. You need to get better at naming things,” Jemilla said, examining what Zazzalil had drawn. “I still remember that time you stole some guy’s cat and called it Snarl because it ‘ _snarled at you_ ’.”

“It did! And that’s a great name,” Zazzalil protested, frowning. “Man, I miss that cat. He was a cool dude.”

Jemilla tilted her head to the side, squinting in hopes it’d help her make sense of the image in front of her. “What is this supposed to be?”

Zazzalil shrugged. “I don’t know, whatever you want it to be.” Jemilla lifted her head and frowned, staring at her in disbelief. “What? This is an imagination game, use your _imagination_!”

“This was supposed to be a brainless game,” she said, adding to Zazzalil’s scribbles. “Using my imagination is using my brain.”

“It’s not my fault you’re thinking too hard about this, I literally just drew a mess.” Zazzalil leaned over, smiling when she saw what Jemilla was drawing. “You’re turning my mess into a wiggly Snarl!”

“It looks more like a pile of vomit than a cat.” Jemilla finished drawing, leaning back against the wall. 

“Eh, I’d say Snarl was kinda like vomit incarnated into a cat.”

“What does that even mean?”

Zazzalil shrugged and picked her marker back up, ignoring how some of the ink had leaked onto Jemilla’s bed. They continued back and forth in their game, the first image turning into Snarl at the beach being invaded by ostriches. The rest were just as strange, and most of the snacks had been completely eaten.

“-and done!” Jemilla lifted up her marker and put on the cap. The two of them stared at their drawing, bursting out into laughter moments later.

“I think this is the worst so far,” Zazzalil choked out, tearing up from laughter.

“Agreed.” Jemilla calmed herself down, still hiccuping a little when she looked at it too closely. “I’m not sure we could even decide what _this_ is.”

“That’s enough of Zazz’s Drawtastic Brainless Game for today.” She closed the notebook, tossing it aside and flopping backwards. “I’m sleepy now.”

Jemilla yawned and stretched, agreeing with the sentiment. “Wait,” she stood and walked to the window, opening the curtains to reveal relatively clear skies. “The storm’s gone!”

“Oh yeah.” Zazzalil sat up, moving to the edge of the bed to look out the window. “I totally forgot about that.”

“Me too. I guess your plan worked then.”

Zazzalil smiled, nodding proudly. “It did, I am a genius.”

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Jemilla said, nudging Zazzalil good-naturedly. “But thanks, you really helped. I’m not sure how I would have gotten through that without you.”

Zazzalil scoffed, rubbing the back of her neck. “No problem, I was just helping a friend in need.” Jemilla just smiled at her, watching as she packed up her things. Zazzalil zipped her bag closed, putting it over her shoulder and zipping up her hoodie. “Well, I better get going.”

Jemilla stood, pulling Zazzalil in for a hug. “I’m serious Zazz,” she said, quickly pulling away. “ _T_ _hank you_.”

“You’re welcome.” Zazzalil moved to pull the other strap of her bag over her shoulder. “If you ever need help again, whether it’s a storm or something else go ahead and call me. I have nothing better to do anyway.”

She just nodded, walking Zazzalil to the door and saying goodbye. Jemilla watched Zazzalil leave, closing her door once the girl disappeared down the stairwell. She sank down to the ground, leaning back against the door. She was falling hard.

She was so screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Jemilla's reaction when Zazz's heads out into the storm in Firebringer, and I thought "hey, what if Jemilla was deathly afraid for storms and Zazz helped her out?" And so, this was born!


End file.
